everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
GrimmsDePytheLover/Mythsona
Grim Lokikind is a 2018 introduced character. They are one of the children of Loki from Norse Mythology. Character Personality *gods *idk how to describe my personality besides *i hate it *i dont *know what it is at this point *dead inside *slyhterin *extremely self depricate *tends to warp everything and over think everything *incredibly impulsive *i guess, mcu loki? *their never getting a personality, y'know. Appearance ugly Hobbies and Interests Writing TBA STEAM + History generlly nerdy things i guess Movies TBA Powers and Abilities *shrug Myth Insert Myth Name ''Main Article: Loki '' Loki just fs everything up and if that doesn't sound like me then I don't know what does. How does Grim come into it? Grim is one of Loki's children, though the destiny when to Ragna Lokisdottir. Grim doesn't offically attend EAH, but hangs around Mythos Center enough to be known by the students Parallels *everyone hates me **everyone hates loki **boom Relationships Family Loki (Father) TBA Sigyn (Mother) sometimes they hate her, other times they love her. Ragna Lokisdottir (Sibling) shrug Friends Star *starry's mythsona *bros *known each other for a while *95% of each others impulse control Vida Cupid * grim's real mom fight me on that statement * also grim's impossible control but they jsut,,, dont listen * the iconic moon convo is a prime example * "child u need to sleep!" "im sorry mother, but moon" yeah if u wont ur mythsona to be friends with mine ask but idk man im not even super close to a lot of you here so *shrug*. Aquantices Omowumni Ìmo tba Yalissa Liang tba Pet tba Romance Grim has social anxiety and while they have had kind of sorta crushes on people, never has built up enough confindence to go up and ask anyone out. They're bi but have a heavy prefernce for girls. Enemies the world Trivia *Grim is bisexual. *Grim is clinically diagnosed with depression and anxiety. Quotes tba Notes *The idea for Grimms' mythsona being the child of Loki is the fact that Starry always says how Grimms is pretty much MCU!Loki. Thats the joke. Its more of an inside joke thats now an outside joke but whatever. *Apperantly there's some Norse dude who was named Grim so Grimms was like "hey! Thats kind of like my name!" so they took it. **"Lokikind" is because the way names worked back then (and still today but in Iceland) is that people would have their Fathers name then son/dottir, so they were essentially "Bob's Daughter" or "Alex's Son". So, Grim's last name mean's Loki's Kid, since Kind means kid in Old Norse, according to some website I found. *Grimms acturally has a very small fear of ropes nad rock climbing, which came from an incident a few years ago when they were at in indoor rock climbing place and long story short, it ended with them getting stiches in their ear. **Grimms' fear of death is a lot more larger and probably goes hand and hand with their anxiety. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Nonbinary Category:Mythsonas Category:Neutrals